


Yellow Protector

by planetundersiege



Series: Allura Ship Week 2018 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura ship week, Battle, F/M, Hurt, Injury, Oneshot, Protection, Ship, Voltron, hallura, prompt, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Allura ship week 2018: Day 4: Protection.Hallura.Hunk hears Allura during a battle.





	Yellow Protector

“Foot soldiers at three o’clock!”, Hunk heard Pidge scream through the coms, followed by some screaming of Lance. The battle was tough, had gone on for over an hour, and the yellow paladins was drained in sweat as he held his canon up high and shot at every galra soldier he could see.

“I’m surrounded”, he suddenly heard Allura scream, and something in him snapped. He had to help her, now. He knocked down all soldiers and ran, ran faster than ever before. When he saw the altean woman in the pink armor, and all the soldiers that tried to shoot her, he just ran.

Ran straight into the crowd without looking, blasting his canon in all directions, while taking several hits himself. It hurt, but he didn’t care. All he cared about was Allura. He would keep her safe no matter what cost, and he did. He stood in front of her, and soon the battle had ended, Hunk severely wounded but Allura alright.

“Hunk!”.

Allura carefully walked up to him, and held his hand while carefully laying him into the ground. He would need a healing wound, but it wasn’t an emergency. She just looked at him, and his sweet innocent smile.

“You’re safe”, he said, and she nodded before pressing a light kiss on his cheek. He had been her protector, and she was extremely grateful for that.

“Thank you Hunk. I am thanks to you. Now let’s get you to a healing pod, you deserve some rest”.


End file.
